Ex Miss
by Dark Punk
Summary: [AU YAOI RiSo... a little SoKai. kairi bashing ;] Sora's tired of how kairi treats him, so he finds confort in the arms of Riku. But life is not as simple as u think...


%$#*//Ex-Miss//*#$%  
  
Disclamer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft and Disney do.  
  
The fic id AU and rated r for future stuff XD. It's a one-shot. But if you huys want a sequel then just e-mail me or review *hint hint* o.o well um.. enjoy! (KAIRI BASHING! XD)  
  
uEx-Miss/u  
  
------------------ Chapter 1: taking all my time  
  
///iSora's POV/i///  
  
These are one of those days you just wanna die. It's boring plus it's so hot. I was supossed to be at the beach with Riku and Tidus, but Kairi made me stay so i could help her with her algebra, english and science homework.   
  
She's a year younger than me. I already took these classes but still she could do these by herself. why did she have to drag me into this?   
  
I cant even concentrate with her hand rubbing my dick! even though it feels really good. i wanna get out of here as soon as i can.   
  
I turn to her with a blank stare. "Kairi?"   
  
"hmm? what's wrong Sora?" she replies trying to look innocent.  
  
I dont really get her... she's not that innocent why does she want everyone to think that. oh well guess she's just that way. Always lying and stuff.  
  
"Kairi i really need to get going now. I have homework too you know?"  
  
As soon as i said that, a huge grin appeared on her face "I cant help you with it if you want??? i mean your parents are out of town right??"   
  
I try not to look discusted "No, you cant come, and no they're not out of town. and no you cant help me with my homework. I need to do it alone... got it?"  
  
"um. sure... well just help me with this last one and u'll free to go, k?"  
  
"okay."  
  
A few minutes later im out of there. finally! Well at least i already did my homework. so i can go to Riku's and hang out or sumthin.maybe i can spend the night.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Damnit! i just left the house! "hey."  
  
/Sora! dont forget out anniversary is tomorrow! dont be late! remember our plans. well bye baby! cya/  
  
"bye." I think i sounded like my dad on that one. nah... I dont think i could pull of the heart of ice thing. hah.  
  
Anyways I cant believe it's been 6 fucking months since kairi and i started dating. These 6 months have been complete torture.   
  
I mean how would you feel having someone like kairi as a girlfriend? She's always so clinhy and always so nosey. I never have any privacy. I cant even have a good practice with the band anymore. Cause she's always saying she's tired or she's bored and wants to go home. I have to go with her of course.   
  
Even after i drop her of at her house, she still doesnt leave me alone. Cause the second she gets inside she calls him on his cell phone.   
  
He doesnt even get much sleep. Cause she's always calling me. Like this one time she called me at 3am just to tell me she was hungry and if i could come over and make her something.  
  
She's always treating me like a total slave and she doesnt even aprecciate anything i fucking give her.   
  
Even on x-mas, I spend more than $200 on stuff she asked for and you know what!? she didnt even give me a simple kiss or a thank you. I got so pissed off.   
  
Anyways i stopped liking her about 3 months ago but i just didnt have the balls to tell her it was over. and the fact that i have feeling for someone else doesnt make me feel any better.   
  
Today im gonna tell her it's over!   
  
Well today i have a gig at the under 18's club. Maybe ill even see my Riku.   
  
Yes. Im cheating on kairi... i feel terrible. But she doesnt give a shit about me anymore and he's been triying to find the balls to break up with her. But just didnt know what to say.  
  
Maybe ill even get lucky tonight. and get the balls to tell her the truth.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Authors notes: this chapter is so fucked up x_x i mean did u read it!? it sucks & blows! ;; well anyways ill try to write the next chapter soon so yeh. ^^;; r&r plz~ 


End file.
